For correctly mapping regions of a heart chamber which generate an arrhythmia, it is essential that only signals, or beats, exhibiting that specific arrhythmia are captured. Signals from effects such as ectopic beats, mechanical stimulation of the tissue, and arrhythmia changes in morphology due to alternative activation patterns with the same cycle length, should be ignored. Introducing results from such signals into a map will cause inaccuracies in the local activation map, and the deformed visualization of the arrhythmia makes it difficult to clearly identify the arrhythmia mechanisms.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.